


Whumptober 2020 - No.2 In The Hands of the Enemy

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, but also fantastic for kidnapping purposes, charm person is a bitch, child kidnapping, local cat about to have a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.2 In The Hands of the Enemy

It’s a beautiful day. It is warm and sunny, and Jakkuor is walking through the village, on an errand for her parents. They sent her to the bakery to get some bread. Afterwards, her mum promised they would play together! So she hurries along, skipping in her excitement. The three of them haven’t done anything together in such a long time, they’re never home or, when they are, always sleeping.

Jakk rounds a corner and slips between two buildings - a shortcut to the bakery. The shadowy alley is pretty creepy, but today she’s braving it to get there and back faster. The quicker she gets back, the more time she gets to spend with her parents!

She’s just about through when a rough hand grabs her by the arm. She yelps and tries to pull away, but is only tugged closer to her assailant. She catches a glimpse of his face under a hooded cloak - yellow eyes and an unkind smile. She’s never seen him before.

“Let go of-!”

“Be quiet,” the man’s voice is soft, but commanding. 

The cry dies in Jakk’s throat. Why was she yelling in the first place? This man is her friend.

“That’s right. We’re  _ friends.  _ Now, you’re going to come with me, alright?”

“Alright…”

He releases her arm and offers his hand. She accepts it and, just before they step out of the shadows of the alley, he pulls down his hood.

He’s an elf. Or, at least, Jakk thinks he is. Pointed ears usually mean someone’s an elf, don’t they? And he’s much taller than she is. His skin is light and his eyes are a bright yellow, unlike any she’s seen before. A black hooded cloak is draped over his shoulders and beneath it she can see a set of robes. 

She doesn’t once question him as he leads her out of the village. Not even when he binds her wrists with a length of rope and lifts her into a wooden cart. She trusts him, after all.

In fact, it’s only after they’ve travelled a decent way that she realizes something is  _ wrong.  _ She doesn’t know this man at all. Her heart starts to race; how far are they from home now? She tugs at the rope around her wrists, but to no avail.

“Where are you taking me?!” she demands, fur standing on end.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” the elf twists in his seat to smirk at her. “We’re friends-”

“No!”

Jakkuor starts to stand, a little unsteady from the movement of the cart. She could jump. Jump out and try and find her way home. Who knows where this guy is trying to take her to?

“Don’t you dare.” He leans over, grabbing her by the shirt, and yanks her harshly backwards. She stumbles and falls onto her rear, wincing. 

“Let me go! Please…” she pleads, looking up at him. She wants to go home, wants her parents. Tears are starting to form in her eyes. What if she never sees them again? They’re going to be so worried if she doesn’t come home…

“Shut it.”

“I want my mum-”

“I said  _ shut it, _ ” he snarls at her.

Jakkuor whimpers, curling up into a ball. She fiddles with the ropes a little, but it’s useless. She won’t be able to get it undone and she won’t be able to escape. Where is he taking her? And why did he take her?

It’s some time before the cart finally stops. She doesn’t dare move, not even when the man circles around and beckons to her.

“C’mon, kid, don’t make this any harder for yourself,” he says.

“Please-”

“For fuck’s sake,” he’s getting angry again and she shrinks, “just do as you’re told, you little brat!”

“I want to go home-”

_ “I want to go home,”  _ he mimics her, his voice high-pitched and whiny. “Too bad. You’re not going back.” He climbs into the cart and grips her arm, forcing her onto her feet. He none too gently drags her out and towards the fortress that they’ve arrived at. 

Jakkuor struggles. Or, at least, she tries to. She digs her heels into the dirt, squirms in his grip, starts shouting. But he’s much stronger than her and barely seems to care.

They enter the fortress. The stone floor is cold on her feet and hurts to try and dig her heels into, so she stops. There are other people here, and she goes to turn to one of them for help-

And nearly stops dead in her tracks. Some of these people are wearing little more than rags, with metal cuffs around their wrists and collars around their necks. They look tired. A number of them have bruises and dried blood on their faces and arms. Jakk swallows hard - is this man going to hurt her?

She’s starting to shiver. And it’s not just because of the cold.

The elf leads her down a set of stairs into a basement, and her fear is mounting. A strange metallic scent wafts through the room. There are cages and more chains down here, and what looks like a table with all kinds of leather straps on it. What do they _do_ to people here…?   
“I brought the kid.”  
An orcish woman looks up from another table - a normal one that Jakk didn’t notice, too busy being horrified by the new sights. She has wild hair and bright eyes and _also_ towers over the tabaxi. 

“Nice work, Soli,” she grins, showing off huge tusks. “Kidnappin’ a little girl, you must’ve had your work cut out for you.”

“I’ve told you before not to call me that,” the elf grumbles. He pushes Jakk towards her, “You’re in charge now. She’s a brat, be warned.”

“Aw, I’m sure I’ll be able to handle her.”

Soli mutters something under his breath that Jakkuor doesn’t quite catch and leaves them both. 

The woman unsheathes a knife. Jakk’s eyes go wide and she reels back, but she’s caught. 

“Please don’t, please don’t, please-” she panics, imagining that blade cutting into her, drawing blood,  _ hurting _ . Instead, her bindings are cut. She looks down at her now free wrists, a relieved breath escaping her.

“Relax. It’s only your first day. Besides, we already might have a buyer lined up for you, and she wants you unharmed.”

Buyer? They’re going to  _ sell  _ her?

“But… But you can’t! I-I have to go home, my parents-”

“This  _ is  _ your home now, kid.”

“No…” She can’t stay here. She doesn’t  _ want  _ to stay here. She’s still trying to wrap her head around this news when there’s something cold and heavy around her wrists. The orc is clicking cuffs closed around them. And she has another metal thing in her hand - a collar, Jakk realizes with a jolt.

She pulls away, but the woman catches her by the arm. She strains to lean away, to keep away from her but, like all of her efforts today, it’s futile. The collar is fastened around her neck and she shudders. It’s heavy, forcing her head to droop forward, and just tight enough to make breathing and swallowing uncomfortable.

The tears are back and trailing down her cheeks. “Please, you can’t…” she sniffles.

“Actually, we can! And did. Now, you’ll be staying over here.” The orc doesn’t even acknowledge her tears, directing her towards one of the many cages. She shoves Jakk in, shutting and locking it. “And hey, don’t worry! You’ll only be here a few days ‘til your buyer shows up.” She reaches through the bars and ruffles her hair, “You just sit tight, nice and quiet, and you won’t have anything to worry about.”

Jakkuor can only watch as the woman strides away. She wants to cry, but remembering how those other people - other  _ prisoners  _ \- looked, she’s afraid to draw any attention to herself. She hugs herself tightly. Her parents would’ve noticed her missing by now. They must be trying to find her.

She hopes they can before this buyer person shows up.


End file.
